HackGU Reclamation
by wind of the spirit king
Summary: Haseo has a blow dealt to him, but some he doesn't expect helps hi through it. AIDA returns soon after. .Hack tie in. Mainly AlkaidXHaseo, KiteXBlackRose. Mind the fact that the chapters get longer as the story progresses. please don't just stop after ch.
1. Chapter 1

.Hack/G.U. Reclamation

Ch.1

Haseo logged onto The World. Three emails were in his inbox, so he figured he'd check them out just in case The first two were from Piros and Matsu, both asking him to go on the same quest. He ignored those two. The last was from Atoli and was shorter than normal. It read:

_Um...Haseo, I need to talk to you alone. Could you please come to (/) Sunny Ostentatious Garden. Thank you._

Haseo sighed. "She doesn't seem happy, I wonder what wrong with her," he thought. "I should probably go talk to her." He entered the game and quickly used the Chaos Gate to warp to the area. It was actually quite a beautiful area. It was basically a large field of flowers and the beach water seemed to have had extra effort out into the design, it must be one of Piros'. Atoli was sitting on a hill nearby.

"Oh, hello Haseo. I need to...talk to you about some things." Atoli said, on the brink of tears.

Haseo sat down next to her and smiled. "Why are you so down Atoli? Did something bad happen today at school?"

Atoli looked away from him, and Haseo knew he wasn't going to like this. "Haseo...it's just...all you ever want to do is go fight and train. You promised me when we started this that you would take me to places like this often, and not emphasize fighting so much. I...I just can't take it anymore Haseo." She was freely crying know.

"Wha...what do you mean Atoli," Haseo asked, not wanting to believe this.

"I mean, I can't go on being your girlfriend anymore Haseo. I've tried to put up with it, but I can't anymore. We never take time to just enjoy the scenery, and you never let me just enjoy watching the lucky animals, you always kick them. Haseo...I'm done with you." She got up and ran off quickly. Before Haseo could catch her, she gated and logged out.

Haseo fell to his knees and slowly began to cry. Atoli...the one who had actually got him back in to just playing again. Atoli...the one who he had thought he loved, was gone. The shock it gave him was so much, that he didn't notice another person walk up. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned around and hugged the legs of the person.

He heard the person speak, but couldn't respond, the voice was familiar. He cried like that for almost an hour, then he could finally recognize the voice.

"You'll be ok, there are still plenty of girls that like you."

"Al-Alkaid."


	2. Chapter 2

Alkaid smiled at Haseo. "You know, strong guys like you shouldn't cry. It will ruin certain peoples perceptions of them. Plus, it just doesn't suit you."

Haseo stood up slowly. "Alkaid...what are you doing here?" Haseo was confused. For some reason, his heart leapt when he saw he. He shouldn't feel that way, especially after what had just happened to him.

Alkaid laughed and smiled more. "I saw Atoli with a sad look on her face and followed her here to see what was up. Then I saw you show up and I just couldn't leave. The drama was just to enticing." She laughed again. "You know...why don't we go train. It will get your mind off her."

Haseo thought a moment, then nodded. He was willing to try it. "Why not. It can't hurt anything. I could use some anyways since the raised the level cap." Haseo laughed a bit and walked over to the chaos gate. "Meet you in front of the save shop." He gated out and saved. Soon after Alkaid appeared. She smiled at him and sent an invite. She had never wanted to be the party leader before, but he didn't mind and accepted. She took them to one of the newly added level 160 areas. The monsters were nothing special, just updates of past versions. Together, they easily cleared the field and defeated the boss. He turned to Alkaid and laughed. "That was fun." He paused afterwards, remembering why they had done this. He was still a little sad, but this had cheered him up a lot he was surprised to find.

Alkaid smirked. "Thats more like the Haseo I know. Kickin' ass and taking numbers. We should do this again sometime. And you better be happy from the start next time, or I'll never forgive you. We'll, gotta go, my mom is calling. We're moving soon. See ya'." She logged out.

Haseo held out a hand as she left. He hadn't thanked her yet. He sighed and returned to town. _I guess I'll log out_, he thought. He checked his email before logging completely off, but there was nothing. He logged off and went to bed.

The next day he logged on and there were two new email waiting for him. The first was from Endrance, asking if he wanted to go look at flowers. He left a field name, but Haseo didn't bother reading it and deleted it.

The second was from Alkaid. She wanted to talk to him alone in _Theta Silent Hunters Repreive._ Haseo shrugged and decided he had nothing better to do. He checked the forums. There was mention of a new quest soon, but that was about it. He logged in and went to the area Alkaid had given him. He couldn't find her. After about ten minutes of searching and leaned up against a tree to think. Suddenly, something fell on him. He jumped forward and turned around. Standing there looking at him with a grin, was Alkaid.

"Got ya'," she said with a smirk. "Guess what Haseo, We're moving to Tokyo!" She gave him a sly smile. "I can come visit you now."

Haseo took a step back. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. And guess what, I get to go to the same school as you."

Haseo stared at her. "Are you serious? Wow, thats cool...I guess. How will I know it's you?"

Alkaid laughed. "I think you'll know. I'll send you an email with my name if you send me yours."

Haseo thought a moment about this and shrugged. "I guess thats ok. Is that all?"

Alkaid put her hands behind her back and twisted her torso left to right. "That new quest is for two people, a guy and a girl. I was wondering if...you would invite me for it? She turned slightly red.

Haseo thought a moment and his face inadvertently turned slightly red as well. "I suppose that would be alright. Sure, I'll invite you."

Alkaid smirked. "See you soon Haseo. I'll send the email now." She logged off and left hims standing there. It seemed she had a habit of doing that.

Haseo smiled a bit and logged off himself. Sure enough, in about five minutes, Alkaid sent him the email. "Chika Kuramoto, I kinda like that name," Haseo said to himself. He wrote a short email that included his name 'Ryou Misaki' and sent it.

The yawn came unexpectedly and Ryou shut his computer down. He went over to his bed and laid down. He wouldn't be able to get on the next day cause he had to study for a major test. "Chika Kuramoto. What exactly do I feel for her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chika laid on her bed after logging off, her pulse pounding. "Ryou Misaki." She shook her head. This wasn't like her. She was normally calm and collected, but every time she met him she went all sweaty and nervous. No matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, she liked him. Ever since the time she had accidentally given him the Honeysuckles she had liked him. Now, she was going to meet him in a few days for real. Was he like he was in The World? How would he react to her? She was so worried he wouldn't like her, the very thought brought a few tears to her eyes.

Thinking about him was working her up, she had to find something else to do. They weren't moving for three more days, so packing could wait two. Her parents had packed up all her books, even her hidden one, so that was out. All that left was music really. She took out her mp3 player and put it on shuffle. If You Only Knew by Shinedown started playing. American bands were so awesome. Soon after, she fell asleep with the headphones still on.

Her mom shook her awake the next day. "Chika, your going over to you aunts house today. There is some stuff of ours over in her attic that you need to help her get down."

Chika groaned and put a pillow over her head, still half asleep. After some coaxing from her mom she got up and took a shower. During the shower, the fact that she wouldn't be on to see Ryou hit her and a sick feeling rose in her stomach. She wanted to see him so badly, but her aunt didn't have a computer. She groaned, this day was going to suck.

An hour later she was at her aunts house in the attic. Her aunt had left her to look through stuff alone, so she sat down on a chair and moped. She wanted to talk to Ryou. She noticed a picture of herself laying on the ground. She had been nine in the picture. Her hair was long then, now it was only to her shoulders. She thought it looked like a red mop. She had never had much self-confidence, thats why she made Alkaid so outgoing and energetic. She wasn't really like that at all. Briefly, she wondered if Ryou would even like her as a friend once they met. The thought made her shudder a bit.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "You have a boy on your mind, don't you Chika." It was her aunt, wearing a warm smile. "Tell me about him."

Chika turned red and looked away. "N-no it's not. I was...just thinking about moving, thats all." She was to shy to talk about this sort of thing, and always had been. She had never had a serious boyfriend, never liked anyone like she liked Ryou.

Her aunt walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "you can talk to me Chika. I'm not as overprotective as your mom is." She smiled again and Chika settled down a bit.

"His...his name is Ryou. He lives in Tokyo. Ryou is the one who helped get me out of the coma." She looked away again. That was as much as she could say. Just talking about him made her miss him for some reason. She wanted to be home, to be online right now and talking to him. This wasn't fair. She started to sob.

Her aunt hugged her. "It's ok Chika, sometimes you have to be away from the person you love. Don't let it get to you, because when you do get to see them again, the experience is all the more special."

Chika couldn't help but smile, though tears were still in her eyes. It was a wonderful thought, but she still missed him. The realized her aunt had said 'love'. She turned slightly pink at the thought, but couldn't deny it. She loved Ryou, what an odd thought.

"Come on, let's go get some tea, your here for a while still and there really isn't much left up here." She led Chika downstairs. They talked about relationships, about Ryou, and about the move. It was the first time they had really bonded.

When Chika left later that day, she hugged her aunt seriously for the first time in years and gave her a warm smile. On the ride home, all she could think was 'I love Ryou,' still finding hard to believe, yet wonderful at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK peoples. My last few chapters have been...a little short. So I am gonna try and make this one longer. Due to this, I apologize in advance if this chapter took a while to get out. Few points now...I will be focusing heavily on the real world for the next few chapters. Also, this is entering the area in which I give this fic a T rating. I've rambled on long enough so...here it is. Ch.4 begins.**

Ch.3

Chika woke up with a yawn. Three hours driving and the still had four to go. Stupid traffic. She was anxious to get this over with. Ryou said he would be waiting in Mac Anu for her until he had to go to bed. Her knight in shinning armor. If it wasn't for him, she would still be in a coma. Her parents had been reluctant to let her back on The World after that, but she had complained so much and been so down, mostly from missing Ryou, that they had caved in and let her back on. She sighed, bored to death, and slumped her head against the backseat window of their van. It was so unfair that a man could have this affect on her, she could only hope she had the same affect on him.

Eventually, she fell asleep again, thinking about how she was going to punish Ryou. She had the oddest dream. Many years later, she could still remember it clearly, and what it had meant for her.

_A girl walked down a long corridor devoid of light. Beasts circled around her, closing in every step she took. Three in particular seemed to gain on her more quickly. The were the most vile and hideous of the beasts and had a lustful look in their eyes. The girl began to run, but the three just kept on moving closer until they had her pinned to a wall. Their hands moved over every inch of her. The girl was crying, when all of a sudden, a gleaming ray of light shone beside her and made the beasts crumble into dust. The girl was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy._

The real world spun for a minute when Chika woke again. Her father was shaking her and she groaned. "I'm awake dad. What is it?"

He humphed. "We're here." She looked out the window and saw the house she had seen in th pictures they had been looking at for months. With a smile, she hopped out of the van and grabbed her bags. Within minutes her computer was set up and The World was loading. Her mother entered her room and giggled. "So our little girl is anxious to see her man."

Chika blushed heavily. "H-how did...how did you know?" She had tried her hardest to keep that hidden from them, how could they have...did her aunt tell?

Her mother smiled. "I'm a women to honey. I can tell when your moon-eyed for a boy." She gave Chika a knowing smiled and a wink."You can play for a while. We can unpack tomorrow, it is late after all." She left and close the door behind her.

Chika sighed. _Well, there goes that secret, _she thought. And what did her mom mean moon-eyed. She was perfectly capable of looking the other way concerning him She was in a foul mood when The World finally loaded, but her heart fluttered and a smile crept to her face when she saw she had a message from Haseo...from Ryou.

**Sender: Haseo**

**Subject: Waiting.**

**Hey, change in plans. We're meeting at ****Troubled, Her, Antitheses. You know which one.**

Chika gawked. Why would he choose there of all places. Of course, she knew why, but still...it was unexpected. She felt her face, it was warm. Why would she react this way to a stupid email. Deciding not to think about it, she logged in and warped to the specified area. A flash mail arrived from Haseo after a few moments.

**Come to the boss area.**

"What is with him today," she huffed. This whole thing was quite frankly annoying her. However, she made her way to the boss area, grumbling slightly the whole way. When she got there, Haseo was still no where to be seen. "So where the hell are you huh!" She growled.

Suddenly a hand shot in front of her eyes. "Calm down. I'm right here." His voice was almost teasing her.

All of Alkaid anger drained from her. She felt her face heat up behind the FMD. For some reason, she just couldn't be mad at him. She wasn't moon-eyed for him, was she? "Ha-Haseo. Y-you jerk. I'll never forgive you for toying with me like that." She said it half-heartedly. She wanted desperately to throw her arms around him, but she had an appearance to maintain. Also, she didn't want to just give in to him so easily.

He released her and smiled warmly at her. "This is where it all began, isn't it?" The look in his eyes spoke deeper than his words. He truly felt attached to this place. So did she. This was, as he said, the place it all began between them after all. "Alkaid...I..."

She looked questioningly at him. This was so much different than his normal behavior. "Spit it out already."

He sighed. "Alkaid...Chika...I...I like you, a lot." For the first time, she saw Haseo blush, it was almost one to match her own.

Her heart nearly stopped at his words. She had liked him for a while now, but she had never hoped he would return the feeling. Hearing him say that...she felt like no matter what happened now, she would be happy. "I...I do to."

He smiled. "So...any chance you'll tell me what you look like so I'll know you at school?" He chuckled embarrassedly.

Alkaid sighed and punched him in the shoulder. "Jerk...you know the answer. I want you to be surprised. I think you'll figure it out anyway." She smirked. "So...is there something else you want, or did I come here for nothing." She wasn't going to let on exactly how much he had just affected her. Even if she was shaking and her palms were sweating in real life, she could still be he usual self here.

Haseo sighed. "Just one more thing." He walked over to her and handed her something. He smiled at her and backed away.

Alkaid looked at the item in her inventory and chuckled. "Smooth Mr. Devoted Affection. Your so corny." Despite her words she went over and hugged him. "You mention this to anyone, I'll kill you."

He just smiled and lightly put his arm around her. "Chika...I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. If we are not in the same class, meet me by the Tennis courts."

She nodded and backed away. A yawn came behind her FMD and she was having trouble staying awake. "Goodnight...ya cheating bastard. You won me over too quick." With a chuckle, she logged out.

After removing her FMD and shutting off her computer, she noticed her parents had set her bed up. A cookie even rested on the pillow, obviously the work of her mom. A warm feeling came over her. Her parents cared for her so much, and now she had a boyfriend that wasn't afraid to be himself around her. Today had been such a good day even if the first half had nearly bored her to death. The bed was warm and soft when she crawled in and within minutes, she was asleep.

That night, she had the dream again. Only this time...the light wrapped itself around her and protected her all night long.

**Ok, not exactly the longest chapter out there, but it is for this fic and they will continue to get longer. Sorry if this annoys any of you, but this really did seem like a good place to end it. Depending on how this is reviewed, I may decide to focus on this fic, or continue alternating until one is predominantly better received. Your reviews really are appreciated so please...give me input. Also, I am always open for ideas so pm me if you have one. I have what I want planned out, but who says they can't have a little side venture. Hope you all enjoy this.**

_**Thanks to magic-queen13: you are probably my main inspiration in this(l)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Ryou woke up at 5 am, as he always did for school. Last not had left him to happy to sleep much, so he decided to see if a shot of pure espresso coffee would perk him up. It did the job quite well. He wound up jogging to school and nearly ran into a journalist. "Hey watch it."

The man frantically tried to gather up his papers, yet apologized at the same time. "I-I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful." The voice sounded familiar, as well as the attitude. Ryou thought he knew someone like this, but couldn't think of the name. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Si...Silabus?!"

The man looked up and recognition filled his eyes. "Haseo! Man, this is odd."

Ryou reached down and helped him up. "Sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry to get to school. This is not exactly how I thought we would meet."

"No kidding. By the way, My real name is Yuuichi, Yuuichi Morino. Obviously, I'm a journalist now. Thats right, I have accomplished my dream." He smiled brightly. "So, whats your real name Haseo?"

"Ryou Misaki. I'm happy for you. We should get together some time if your hanging around here for a while, but right now I gotta get to school." He helped Yuuichi pick up the rest of his papers, waved, and dashed off to school.

Yuuichi smiled. There were only two reasons someone would be so excited about school. One was that he really enjoyed it, but Ryou didn't seem like a person who would. So that left he was meeting a girl there. That provoked another smile. That was partly why he was here. Nanase, even though she was three years his junior, had finally confessed to him. Her parents were accepting, so he had come to give it a shot.

When Ryou got to the school, he had to slid to a stop to avoid running into his friend Koji. They greeted each other with a nod and headed to class, they were almost late. He sat down just as the bell rang, and empty circle of chairs around him, Koji surrounded by girls. Being that this was a new year, they had a new teacher.

The teacher was busy writing his name on the big board at the front. Tomonari Kasumi. Ryou thought that sounded familiar. He turned to the class. "Yo. Your normal teacher won't be in for a few weeks, so I'm gonna look after you for a while. My name is Tomonari Kasumi as you can see. I'm gonna try and make this fun for you guys."

Ryou looked around the room. He saw a few new faces, but none jumped out to him as Chika. He let out a sigh and leaned back. There was a long, boring day ahead of him. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this new teacher from somewhere either.

The teacher tried to make each lesson interesting, but even he seemed to be getting bored with it all. Several times during individual assignments, Ryou saw him texting on his phone. The guy didn't even bother to say anything when the students did it. Hell, he even let Koji make out with his girlfriend in the back. This guy definitely reminded him of someone.

School was out seemingly faster than Ryou thought it would have been, so he got up hurriedly to go to the tennis courts. On his way out, the teacher pulled him aside. "Ryou Misaki, don't tell me you don't recognize me, I mean come on! We partied together at least three times over the summer."

Who this man was finally clicked in Ryou's head. "Kuhn...damn you, you bastard. You got a hair cut, not to mention dyed. Why the hell you go to brown, blonde suited you better."

Tomonari laughed. "See, there you go, I knew you would get it. I hear on the grapevine you got yourself a little girlfriend now. Not to soon after Atoli either. Tell me who the lucky girl is." He nudged Ryou in the shoulder.

Ryou chuckled embarrassedly. "Um...well...it's actually Alkaid."

Tomonari smiled. "She suits you well. You meet her for real yet." He clapped Ryou on the back and gave him another toothy smile.

"Well...that is actually what I am trying to do right now. We are supposed to meet at the tennis courts like now." He gave his friend an almost irritated smiled.

In response, Tomonari backed away and waved his hands in front of him. "Sorry dude, you can go then. Promise me we'll hang out sometime."

"No problem. See you around Kuhn." Ryou used his World name just for the sack of annoying him, returning the favor. He rushed outside as fast as he could, accidentally bumping into the tennis coach as he made his way to the courts. "Sorry miss Hayami, tell Mr. Hyata I said hi." Hyata was the soccer couch, better known as Kaitou to his students, it was common knowledge those two were dating.

When he reached the courts, no one was there. He leaned up against the fence and waited. After about ten minutes, he saw a short red-head walking over and his heart lept. She looked exactly like Alkaid, just without the extravagant outfit and single white lock. Of course, the school outfit she wore made her ridiculously hot. "H-hey. Are y-you Chika?"

The girl looked at him. "No, I'm your aunt. You idiot of course I'm Chika." She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Ryou."

They just looked at each other for a long time, then suddenly, she took a step forward and hugged him. "So we finally meet. Your not half bad, Ryou Misaki."

Ryou slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah...we do." His pulse was racing, he was this close to her, this close to a girl. True, he had dated Atoli, but they had never met. He smiled at her. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Chika turned red and punched him lightly. "Stop it." He could tell she wasn't serious. "You keep saying stuff like that and I might just go soft." She smiled back at him and they stayed like that for a while. She finally broke the happy silence. "So...what do you do for fun in this city?"

Ryou chuckled. "I know a place that makes a good miso soup." He hoped that it wasn't to soon to be doing something like this with her.

She smirked. "Good, I'm starving. Lead the way, and just maybe I'll let you hold my hand." She giggled, the same girl who was always so serious it seemed, actually giggled. He couldn't help but smiled back.

He began walking towards the little cafe and soon, she really did let him hold her hand. They didn't talk much on the way there, but his mind was working non-stop. She was actually here, with him, walking beside him. He was so happy, words just wouldn't come to his mouth. They looked at each other simultaneously, intending to say something, but seeing the other turned away and blushed. It seemed she wasn't used to this either.

When the got to the cafe, they took a seat near the window. The waiter came and they ordered, he didn't much care what he ordered, it didn't seem she did either. He was just happy to be with her.

"So...would you...consider this our first date," she asked slightly embarrassed. Shifting slightly in her seat, she looked him in the eyes with her own beautiful green ones.

Ryou smiled. "Um well...only if you want it to be." He felt like such and idiot. That felt like the completely wrong thing to say.

She smirked. "I think I do. So, naturally, you will be paying for me. I warn you now Ryou, I will get needy at times, but you have to promise to put up with me." Her smirk turned into a smiled. "Got that?"

He smiled a bit more brightly. "I sure do. I promise to put up with you no matter what. Can you put up with me being an idiot?"

"I don't know..." She chuckled. "Of course I can, I have so far, so I don't see why I wouldn't be able to in the future."

They both laughed, not caring what the few other people in the cafe thought of them. Their food got there soon after and they ate happily. Soon though, their time together was up. It seemed to Ryou that the entire thing went to fast. They were standing outside her house, hand-in-hand, not wanting to part.

"I guess...I'll see you tomorrow Ryou. Will you wait for me in the same place?" She looked into his eyes once more with those amazing green ones.

Ryou nodded. "Of course I will. That was the best part of the whole day, I wouldn't miss it." He gave her a smile.

Chika giggled and punched his shoulder. "Ill hold you to it. If you don't, I'll never forgive you." She reluctantly parted from him and walked to her house. She was so beautiful that he felt sad and happy at the same time seeing her leave. Sad because she was gone, happy because she was going to be waiting tomorrow.

His walk home was quite and peaceful, though after today it felt a bit lonely. He passed a group of guys from his class. Normally, he wouldn't be interested in what they were talking about, but for some reason he stopped today.

"Hey man, you here about that new girl in class fourteen? She is supposed to be a real looker. Wonder what her name is."

"Yeah, that could be interesting. Hey Hiro, what do you think about this?"

The apparent leader stepped forward. "I say we...get acquainted with her...intimately." The man had a greedy look in his eyes.

Ryou decided it was time to leave. He would rather not have anything to do with that sort of thing. Those guys were just a couple dick heads, always had been. Their threats meant nothing, so he wasn't to worried.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful. When he walked into his house, his cell gave the jingle indicating a text. He flipped it open. It was a massage from Tomonari.

_Hey man, there is a party at Pi's of all places. You said you'd hang out with me sometime so, I'll pick you up in 10._

Ryou chuckled to himself. Tomonari was never one to really ask. He changed into some more casual cloths after taking a shower and was out the door just as Tomonari pulled up in Maserati. "How the hell can you afford that on your salary?"

Tomonari smirked. "It's not mine, it's Reiko's...Pi's. We are dating now and she let me borrow it specifically to pick you up. I don't see why she won't normally let me take it for a spin, but oh well. Get in or we'll be late."

Ryou laughed and got in the passenger's seat. After about a ten minute drive, the pulled up to a large house. "Wow...I guess CC corp. pays well."

Tomonari chuckled. "Unbelievably. Come on...she'll kill me if she thinks I'm joy riding."

They laughed together and got out of the car. The house was already alive with the sounds of the party. When Ryou entered, he felt out of place. All these people were older than him. He saw Tomonari go over and kiss a large chested girl that must have been Reiko. She waved at him before attending to other guests. Eventually, he just drifted over to a corner. This wasn't that much fun, but he supposed it was because all he could think about was Chika.

After about an hour, the first few people were drunk. He had several girls come over and hit on him, one even threw herself at him and he had to push her away. This party had just become to much. He sought out Tomonari, but when he found the man, he was drunk. With a frustrated growl, Ryou stormed out into the kitchen.

Soon after, Reiko came up to him. "You don't seem to be having fun. I told him it wasn't a good idea to invite you, but you know how stubborn he can be."

Ryou nodded, looking at the ground. It wouldn't have been so bad if Chika had been there too. "Would it be too much trouble for you to take me home? I have school tomorrow anyway. Technically so does Tomonari."

Reiko smiled. "I was just about to offer that. Come on, I'll take you home." She led him outside, back to the Maserati. She drove faster than her boyfriend and the trip only took five minutes. "See you later Ryou. Good luck with Chika." She dove away before he could respond.

Ryou smirked. He had already had good luck with her. She would be waiting for him tomorrow. Tomorrow would be good. Even if he had a pathetic school day, just seeing her would make everything better. He entered his house and was asleep as soon as he hit the bed. His dreams that night were of Chika.


	6. Authors noteagain:P

Here we go again, yes, I updated ridiculously fast this time. That will happen sometimes. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, maybe you could see some stuff starting to move. I referenced a few things that hopefully you picked up on. I'm gonna skip a little bit of time next chapter, so don't be surprised. Once again, I would like to thank magic-queen 13 who is aa big inspiration for me writing this. Well, see you next time. This is Rowan Salder, signing off.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, It has been far to long since I was able to upload a new chapter of this story and I apologize. There has just been so much stuff goin on for me. I am gonna try and give ya'll somethin worth the wait though, and also relieve some of the wants ya'll had *cough* Kite and BlackRose*cough cough*. Anyways, without further ado, Ch.6 of Reclamation.**_

**Ch.6~Shifting Patterns**

A young man sat on the corner of the street in the rain, letting it soak his cloths and hair. In his left hand he clutched a note written in a curious shade of red ink. The water did not make it run, so the words still cut deep into his soul. It wasn't a break up not, or a hate letter. In fact, it wasn't the kind of letter any one of his age should have. It was a blood contract, made with a man who the man could not bring himself to name.

People passed by him without notice. They were uncaring, unknowing. The seed of hatred in his heart began to grow more and more each passing moment. His fist tightened around the note and he rose slowly.

Enough time had been spent sitting there, he thought. He began walking down the sidewalk and tossed the note into the trash can, committing himself to do what it had asked.

The words on that letter were the only things in his head. **I hereby swear, that in return for the life of my sister and mother, that I ________ will take the life of Ryou Misaki. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He leaned against the wall outside her room, waiting. With a glance at his watch his patience dissolved. She had had an hour to get ready and he didn't like to wait, even if it was for Chika, especially when it was for Chika. They had been together for three months now, but circumstances with her parents had mad it impossible for them to do much together. Her dad had simply walked out on them one day, so Chika had been forced to get a job so she and her mom could keep going. Then he simply walked back in three days ago with a job that payed twice as much. It had confused everyone, but no one really complained. Tonight he was taking her out for two reasons. One was so she could finally have a relaxing evening, and the other was simply because they finally could.

Thus his impatience. He finally decided to go in and get her. It surprised him that her door was unlocked, but he went in non the less. What he saw made him react in a way he had never thought possible. For the first time in his life, Ryou Misaki turned beat red. Chika was asleep on her bed. That wouldn't have been so bad but for the fact all she had on was a set of black lace underwear. He tried to back out of the room quietly, but ran into a small table and knocked it over, causing a loud crash.

Chika stirred and looked straight at him and smiled. Then she realized what she was wearing and turned pink as well. They just looked at each other for a moment. Chika in her underwear and Ryou in dress cloths. Ryou finally broke the silence. "Umm..ahh...we're ah, running late so...I uh, came in to see what was up. I'll just...wait outside." He got up hastily and made for the door. Then, Chika did the one thing he never expected. She giggled. "It's ok, since you already saw me like this, might as well help me get ready. Fancy dresses can be unbelievably bitchy."

Ryou nodded and came went back over to her. It took about thirty minutes to get her properly dressed, largely because they wound up kissing for about ten. It was the first time she had let him feel a certain area of her, so he was happy. Her parents were...busy...the entire time, so they didn't know it had taken as long as it did for them to leave. They went to a fancy restaurant and had a very proper dinner, and it annoyed the hell out of both of them. Afterward, they drove out to Reiko and Tomonari's place. They were out of town for the weekend, so they had the place to themselves. Being the curious teenagers they were, they found themselves upstairs on a bed kissing rather passionately.

This led to a bit more than kissing, much more. Ryou got another look at the black lace. Before they got any further than that however, they both decided they needed to stop. Neither of them wanted that this early. It was there plan to wait, at least for a year or two. Ryou kissed Chika softly and they both got dressed.

When they were both ready, they headed back home. Ryou dropped Chika off around eleven, then headed home himself. It wasn't long before he was in bed. He smiled to himself. Today had been a good day. Then his cell rang and his spirit had the rug pulled out from under it. No one called this late with good news. It was Yuuichi and he sounded panicked. "Oh man, I screwed up."

Ryou sat up slightly annoyed, but sympathetic. "What happened man, and calmed down."

Yuuichi sighed. "I...went a little far with Nanase, not to far, just...anyways...we got caught by her parents..."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Shit man, what did they do?"

Yuichi didnt talk for a few moments. "...Nothing yet...but...there must be something coming."

Ryou chuckled. "Just calm down man. Did they seem mad, give you the death glare or anything?"

"N-no. They just walked out."

"Then don't man, just calm down and see what happens. It doesn't sound like you have anything to worry about."

"Ok."

"You'll e fine man."

"Thanks Ryou, bye."

"Later man."

That ended the call and Ryou laid back down. What a night, he thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Kaitou smiled as he walked down the street holding Akira's hand. It had been to long since they had gotten a chance to go out like this. Coaching had kept them both busy. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. "You know, you are still my hero Kaitou."

He chuckled and kissed her. "And you are mine Akira. I miss those days sometimes, when I was kite. Do you ever miss it?"

Akira thought a moment and nodded. "Yeah, kinda. I bet you we could still kick butt." She giggled and smiled at him.

Kite chuckled and kissed her. "You know, CCcorp did give us transfer codes for kite and black rose. We could make use of them if you wanted to."

"That would be great, Then you could see me in those revealing cloths again couldn't you." She winked.

Kaitou blushed. "That has no bearing on me wanting to play. Plus, I can see that here if I want." He poked her side.

Akira blushed this time. "Yeah yeah, you don't have to point it out every chance you get you know." She kissed him softly.

Kaitou smiled. "I love you Akira."

"I love you too."

He hugged her out front of the restaurant they had come too, then walked in with her.

Dinner went well, but when they left, it was raining hard. They had to walk to another street to get a cab, and on they way they bumped into a young man who had obviously been in the rain for a while. Kaitou asked if he was alright, but he just kept walking. Kite shrugged and the two got a cab back to their shared apartment.

The young man got back to his room at around midnight. He didnt bother taking off his wet things and just laid down on his bed. He pulled out the gun he had under his bed and removed one bullet. He took out a knife and began to carve something into the side.

He smiled when he finished. It had turn out well. He set the bullet next to the gun in the case and put it back under his bad. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in his wet clothing.

The bullet he had carved on, the only bullet he had, now had Ryou Misaki printed on the side.


End file.
